


"Well… they don’t know I’m going out with you so we’re going to have a boys' night sitting in and cry about being single…" (Irishring+Tomclay)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [7]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Well… they don’t know I’m going out with you so we’re going to have a boys' night sitting in and cry about being single…" (Irishring+Tomclay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.

“This is torture.”

Under the blanket, Casey’s hand crawls up the inside of Chris’ thigh. On the TV screen, Jimmy Carr natters. And on the other sofa, Tom stares at the TV as Barclay dozes beside him, his head tipped back against the sofa.

“We should just tell them!”

“No,” Casey hisses. Chris is so warm under these blankets, under his jeans. “Awkward, like… they’re third and fourth wheels.”

Across the room, Barclay lets out a low, sleepy noise. Or not… sleepy, exactly.

Casey startles, his hand too tight around Chris’ bulge. “Oi! Thomas! What’re you doing under that blanket?!”


End file.
